Luces sobre nosotros que no podemos explicar
by remuslovesirius
Summary: Close your eyes. Let my words wash over you. You're safe now.
1. Chapter 1

Los grifos del lavabo de la estación de radio de Night Vale son tan antiguos y parecen haber sido sometidos a tan poco cuidado que Carlos piensa que es casi sorprendente que todavía funcionen cuando acciona el botón sobre uno ellos y el agua comienza a fluir. A ambos lados hay unas pequeñas válvulas que sirven para controlar la temperatura de ésta y cuando trata de calentarla, las cañerías se quejan y chirrían y el estridente sonido hace eco y rebota entre los azulejos desgastados de la estancia. Se lava la cara despacio pero insistentemente y deja resbalar las pequeñas gotas transparentes sobre su rostro; una de ellas se desliza por el cuello y se cuela en dirección a su pecho por el interior de la camisa blanca, escabulléndose por el primer y único botón desabrochado. Una vez allí, se pierde en algún punto en el camino hacia su estómago, y en su recorrido le hace estremecerse por la diferencia de temperatura. Tan solo quedan quince minutos para que el programa de Cecil entre en emisión y él ha prometido estar allí como invitado aquel día, pero el insistente temblor en las manos y el nudo en el fondo de la garganta parecen decididos a no ponérselo fácil. Se repite a sí mismo, con más insistencia que convicción, que _no es tan difícil, tan solo es un programa de radio _y que _no pasa nada. Ya lo has hecho otras veces. _

Y es cierto: no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a esa situación. Ya ha hablado en la radio otras veces. Su voz ha sido emitida directamente desde aquel mismo estudio a los transmisores de los cientos de hogares que conforman aquella pequeña comunidad desértica. Pero nunca _así_. Nunca _presencialmente_. Aquella vez va a tener que enfrentarse al micrófono, cara a cara y sin ninguna escapatoria, y no está completamente seguro de que pueda afrontarlo. "Maldita sea", piensa, "ni siquiera tengo nada interesante que decir. Si Cecil no fuese tan insistente…"

Saca un pequeño peine de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y se dispone a arreglar su pelo tanto como puede. Ha tenido especial cuidado aquel día en mantenerlo limpio y en buen estado para aquella noche e incluso se ha lavado la cara con cuidado de no mojarlo hace tan solo unos segundos. Decide recolocar primero el flequillo y después los rizos de los laterales y en algún momento entre el primer y el segundo paso se da cuenta de lo absurdo de aquel gesto y deja caer el peine al suelo con una risa nerviosa. Es perfectamente consciente de que tan solo tiene que pronunciar unas pocas palabras y que nadie a excepción de una persona va a verle realmente pero precisamente esa persona se ha formado unas ridículamente altas expectativas sobre su supuestamente perfecto pelo durante los últimos meses y hay algo en él que, si bien no sabe bien lo que es, le incita a no querer defraudarle.

Respira hondo. Su reloj de muñeca le indica que ya solo quedan cinco minutos y todavía no se siente para nada, ni un ápice más preparado para afrontar aquello que en el mismo momento en el que llegó a la estación. Pero, consciente de que no puede retrasarlo ni un segundo más, avanza con paso inseguro hacia la puerta del baño cuando tropieza con un ente extraño que hubiese jurado que hacía tan solo unos instantes no estaba allí.

– Demonios, Khoshekh…

El gato negro le mira fijamente, frunciendo el ceño. Suponiendo que los gatos fruncen el ceño cuando se enfadan. Durante una milésima de segundo Carlos piensa que va a atacarle pero aquel peculiar felino no parece considerarle lo suficientemente interesante como para mantener su atención puesta en él durante más de aquel corto lapso de tiempo. Él, sin embargo, siente una inmensa curiosidad por aquel animal, así sigue observándole mientras vaga por el frío suelo con soltura y sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, como si sus pequeñas uñas no llegasen en ningún momento a rozar las baldosas. Khoshekh repara en el peine de Carlos, todavía olvidado en el suelo, y lo recoge – cómo lo hizo, el joven científico aún no ha conseguido averiguarlo – entre sus fauces. Después se eleva en el aire en dirección hacia él, aumentando la altura sin dejar de caminar, grácil, como si subiese una altísima escalera invisible hacia donde se encuentra. Carlos extiende la mano y el gato deja caer el objeto sobre ésta; él trata de acariciarle como agradecimiento, pero es demasiado rápido y se escabulle antes de que sus manos consigan siquiera rozar el pelaje.

"Así que realmente es cierto. El gato… El gato está flotando. Levita. Wow."

Y "wow" es la mayor reacción que algo tan extraño y estrambótico como un gato flotante puede arrancar en él. Después de vivir unos meses en Night Vale, Carlos, Carlos el científico, ha desarrollado una inevitable inmunidad a las cosas extrañas y a la paranormalidad en general. Y lo sabe; sabe que es su trabajo investigar todas aquellas cosas misteriosas, pero no en aquel momento. Cecil está esperando y si realmente tuviese que perder el sueño por cada fenómeno inexplicable que tiene lugar en aquel insólito lugar, el insomnio sería su buen compañero de viaje durante el resto de su vida.

El estudio de grabación se encuentra a tan solo unos pasos de donde él se encuentra y Carlos se detiene frente a la puerta para respirar hondo antes de girar el pomo y adentrarse en él. Conforme ésta se abre, puede escuchar hablar una voz, profunda y conocida, imposible de no identificar.

_Quizás haya vida en otros planetas. Quizás no la haya. Quizás hay otras formas de vida en el planeta que ya conocemos. Quizás están aquí, escuchándonos. Bienvenidos a Night Vale. _


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez que Cas escuchó la radio en el interior del viejo Chevrolet Impala del 67, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Dean accionó un pequeño botón y la voz comenzó a fluir: primero, suavemente, y después, intensificando gradualmente el volumen, incluso llegando a rozar lo estridente, inundando cada centímetro y cada rincón del interior del coche de melodías y guitarras y desvaneciendo todo lo demás. Como generada mágicamente en las entrañas de la máquina, vibrante como el sonido del motor que les acompaña, incesante, a lo largo de los interminables kilómetros. Cas entonces aún no lo sabía pero sonaba Back in Black, de AC/DC. De cualquier modo, en aquel momento pensó que si _ella _tuviese que tener una voz, como las personas, aquella, a pesar de no ser femenina, era exactamente la que le pertenecería.

Pero aquella vez es distinto. Es distinto por varios motivos y el primero de todos es que en aquel momento no suena música. Desde hace ya unos treinta minutos de viaje, la radio del Impala ha sido incapaz de sintonizar ni una sola emisora. Sam pelea infructuosamente con el dial, maldiciendo en voz baja, y de vez en cuando Dean le ayuda en su tarea con algún comentario mordaz "Sam, te juro que si la has roto voy a lanzarte fuera del coche de una patada. En marcha." Sam insiste: "Yo no la he roto, Dean. Se habrá roto sola. ¿Cuántos años tiene este cacharro? Ni siquiera tiene reproductor de CDs…" y Dean no se da por vencido "Ella no se ha roto. La has roto tú, o no sabes cómo funciona, Sammy, pero no es su culpa."

La discusión termina tan espontáneamente como ha empezado, con Dean sugiriendo utilizar alguno de los viejos cassettes en lugar de la radio. Ellos dos discuten siempre así, como las tormentas de verano: de repente y sin previo aviso, estallan en descargas eléctricas. Tan solo unos segundos después, Sam claudica y suspira y Dean sonríe triunfal sobre el volante. Calma de nuevo. Sam comienza a rebuscar entre las decenas de cintas mientras su hermano mayor devuelve la vista a la carretera. Y entonces, Dean frena en seco.

– ¿Qué demonios…?

Cas y Sam se recolocan en sus asientos tras el súbito frenazo. Miran alrededor, desconcertados: primero a Dean y luego al exterior, y lo que encuentran ahí fuera les desconcierta aún más.

Desierto.

Un desierto infinito, kilométrico, anaranjado, de dunas, rocas y cactus. Un desierto brillante bajo un sol abrasador y que se extiende hasta donde alcanza la vista. Kilómetros de desierto frente a ellos y más kilómetros aún a sus espaldas que no recuerdan haber recorrido. Los bordes de la carretera se deshacen en billones de diminutos e infinitos granos de arena caliente que no parecen tener fin y la temperatura dentro del coche está comenzando a elevarse, también. Dean apaga el motor y Sam consulta el GPS de su móvil y los viejos mapas de carretera guardados en la guantera, pero todo les conduce a la misma respuesta: no debería haber ningún desierto en, al menos, cuatrocientos cincuenta kilómetros. Y sin embargo, es imposible equivocarse: se encuentran en medio de uno. Y uno muy, muy grande.

– A lo mejor esos mapas están desactualizados. Tienen más años que tú y que yo, tío.

– No creo que internet esté desactualizado, Dean. Definitivamente, este desierto no debería estar aquí.

– ¡No me digas! ¿Y qué hacemos?

Sam se encoge de hombros así que Dean lanza una mirada a Cas través del retrovisor.

– Eh, Cas. ¿Te dice algo tu sentido angelical sobre esto?

Cas vacila un segundo. Echa un último vistazo por la ventanilla y después le mira fijamente. Definitivamente hay algo raro en aquel lugar: una fuerza distante, extraña, pero familiar. Pero no tiene forma alguna de saber de qué se trata ni de qué manera aquello les influye. Tampoco sabe cuál es la respuesta que Dean espera de él.

– No hay forma de que pueda saberlo, Dean.

– Bien. Muy bien. ¿Qué cojones hacemos, entonces?

Lo sugiere Sam en voz baja. "Seguir conduciendo" no es la idea más brillante que podían encontrar pero es sin duda la única que tienen. De todos modos, Dean insiste en bajar a dar una vuelta y comprobar que _realmente _se encuentran en un desierto. Se levanta y lanza las llaves del coche sobre el asiento y sale fuera: primero las piernas y luego el resto del cuerpo, en un mismo impulso. Transcurrido tan solo un minuto vuelve a entrar, camisa remangada, sudor en la frente y un suspiro profundo en la garganta.

– Definitivamente, he visto películas del oeste grabadas en desiertos menos desérticos que este.

Así que, y a falta de otra alternativa, se dispone a conducir de nuevo. Introduce las llaves en el lugar al que pertenecen y cuando pone en marcha el motor, aquel sonido empieza a fluir suavemente. En ondas finas y cálidas, un tono de voz vibrante e intenso que penetra sutilmente en el oído.

– ¡Te dije que no se había roto, Sammy! – Dean sonríe y pisa el acelerador, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que la voz en la radio está diciendo. Sam, por el contrario, no puede evitar escuchar atentamente.

"_Tenemos un invitado muy especial en nuestro programa de hoy. ¡Es Carlos! Sí, oyentes, tal y como escucháis: Carlos, el perfecto Carlos, el científico, ha venido hoy a nuestro modesto programa a hablar sobre todo tipo de cosas. Cosas científicas, ya sabéis. Ah, ¿no es maravillosa la ciencia?_

_Pero antes, las noticias._

_Parece ser que el hombre de la chaqueta marrón ha sido avistado de nuevo en los alrededores de Night Vale, cerca del parque para perros. Aquellos que le han visto han reportado que llevaba un maletín negro de gamuza, presumiblemente lleno de insectos. Ninguno de los testigos ha podido dar una descripción oficial de su apariencia física, pues aparentemente todos ellos la han olvidado en el momento en el que se han alejado de él. Más sobre esta historia conforme se desarrolle. _

– Dean… ¿Has oído eso?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– La radio. Escucha. – Asombrado, Sam se apresura a subir el volumen.

_[…] hemos enviado a Danny, nuestro nuevo becario, a investigar el área, hace ya unas horas. Lamentablemente, no ha vuelto. Tampoco parece que vaya a hacerlo pronto. Los viandantes que transitaban la zona han descrito un sonido agudo y chirriante, rugidos amenazadores, gritos de dolor y sangre y vísceras por todas partes. Todavía estamos tratando de comprender lo que pasó, pero lo cierto es que debemos afrontar la realidad cuanto antes y asumir que ha muerto. Nuestro más sincero pésame a su familia._

– Esto es raro, Dean. Por qué… ¿Por qué alguien hablaría en la radio de ese tipo de cosas?

– No lo sé, Sammy, ¿has oído hablar de la Guerra de los Mundos?

– ¡Esto no es como la Guerra de los Mundos! No… No sé. Suena muy convincente. Esa voz… Es extraño.

– Estamos en medio de un endemoniado desierto en el que no recordamos ni siquiera haber entrado en primer lugar. Supongo que no esperarás poder sintonizar emisoras de pop.

El argumento no convence demasiado a Sam pero éste decide que su hermano tiene razón, y que un misterioso hombre hablando de sucesos paranormales en una frecuencia desconocida no es ni siquiera medianamente sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encuentran. No obstante, sigue habiendo algo en todo aquello que le intranquiliza. La radio no parece ser capaz de sintonizar ninguna otra emisora y, según puede observar, la señal es mucho más intensa cuando conducen hacia el norte, y muestra ruido e interferencias cuando el camino se desvía hacia el este. Sin mucha más novedad, transcurren largos minutos en los que Dean conduce en silencio y el locutor y su supuesto invitado hablan de casas que parecen existir pero no son verdaderamente reales, helicópteros negros, terremotos que absolutamente nadie es capaz de sentir y dragones de cinco cabezas. Fuera, atardece anaranjado y violáceo cuando, sin previo aviso, Dean exclama:

– ¡¿Es eso una ciudad?!

Y lo es. Efectivamente, la silueta de una pequeña localidad comienza a dibujarse en el horizonte, con pequeños focos de luz eléctrica contrastando con el cada vez más oscuro cielo que anochece rápido. Incluso Cas, que lleva largo rato abstraído, pensativo, mirando a ninguna parte con esa cara que suele poner cuando hay algo que desconoce que le perturba y trata de encajar en su mente las pequeñas piezas de información que posee para formar un todo con significado, aparta sus cavilaciones durante unos segundos para echar un vistazo a aquello a través de la ventana frontal del coche. Una ciudad significa que han estado avanzando en la dirección correcta y que, posiblemente, están cada vez más cerca de salir de allí de una vez por todas, así que tiene que ser algo bueno. O eso creen. Dean aumenta la velocidad todo lo que el motor le permite, y en cuestión de unos minutos se encuentran a unos pocos metros de aquel lugar.

La voz en la radio continúa con su cantinela incesante, impasible y ajena al descubrimiento.

_[…] así que esperemos que esto no afecte a la cosecha de maíz imaginario de John Peters, ya sabéis, el granjero. _

_ – _¿El estúpido programa no piensa acabarse nunca? – gruñe Dean, y después continúa hablando, dirigiéndose al transistor, como si el locutor realmente pudiera escucharle a través de ella – Tío, la broma ha dejado de tener gracia hace un buen rato.

La pequeña población se acerca cada vez más, y más. Primero está ya a tan solo unos kilómetros de distancia; después, faltan unas pocas decenas de metros.

_Y ahora, el tráfico._

_¡Unos nuevos y peculiares visitantes están llegando a Night Vale en este mismo momento! Conducen uno de esos antiguos Chevrolet Impala del 67, de color negro. Ah, el Impala del 67. Es uno de esos modelos de coche que nunca pasará de moda, no importa el tiempo que pase. Siempre y cuando creáis en conceptos como el "tiempo" y las "modas". _

Dean mira a Sam, asustado. Sam mira a Dean, preocupado. Cas les mira a ambos, desconcertado.

– ¿Pero qué…?

– ¡Está hablando de nosotros, Dean!

– ¡Ya lo veo! Pero, ¿cómo…?

_[…] Parece ser que el coche consta de tres ocupantes. Y uno de ellos parece ser definitivamente, bueno, algo no exactamente humano. _

– Frena, Dean. – la voz de Cas desde el asiento trasero suena más grave que habitualmente, y tiene un deje casi imperceptible de alarma bajo la impasibilidad habitual que definitivamente convence a Dean a reducir la velocidad drásticamente y detenerse justo unos segundos antes de cruzar la entrada de la misteriosa ciudad.

El programa da paso a un interludio musical y Dean, Sam y Cas permanecen en silencio unos segundos. Sam comprueba las coordenadas en las que se encuentran una vez más, solo por si acaso; Dean aparca el coche a un lado de la carretera. Sam dice "parece nuestro tipo de caso", Dean dice "desde luego que sí", Cas les advierte que "será peligroso" y Dean insiste "pues vamos allá." Definitivamente no van a resolver aquella incógnita desde el interior del Impala, así que tendrán que investigar. A su derecha, cuando bajan del coche, tan sólo un letrero. "Bienvenidos a Night Vale."


	3. Chapter 3

Que Night Vale no es una localidad normal es algo de lo que Sam, Dean y Cas fueron capaces de percatarse desde el primer momento en el que llegaron allí. Son tan solo las cinco de la tarde y ni siquiera es invierno pero aquel lugar parece haber decidido atardecer en aquel mismo momento, y da la impresión de que nada en el mundo sería capaz de detener a aquel cielo desértico y extraño en su transición a colores amarillentos, naranjas, añiles y violáceos. La luz oscura rodea las calles de una atmósfera irreal, como de película de ciencia ficción. Apenas hay viandantes en las aceras y definitivamente ningún coche cruza la carretera en ese instante. Las pocas personas a las que sorprenden transitando las principales avenidas caminan mirando al suelo, sin pronunciar palabra, apagándose al mismo tiempo que los últimos atisbos de luminosidad dan paso a las primeras estrellas, despuntando en el horizonte.

Dean pregunta.

— Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos?

Sam se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Ir a la emisora de radio?

Después, silencio.

— Bueno, al menos es un plan.

Aquel sitio es más grande de lo que cabría imaginar, así que los Winchester y su ángel de la guarda no tienen más remedio que volver sobre sus pasos y recuperar el Impala del lugar donde lo dejaron, en la entrada de la ciudad. Una vez allí, conducen siguiendo la Ruta 800, en busca de su objetivo. No tienen que hacerlo por más de unos pocos minutos para comenzar a vislumbrarlo en la lejanía: un alto edificio, rectangular, de múltiples pisos y coronado por una altísima antena de radio metálica, antigua, como las de antes, que rasga el cielo nocturno y resplandece con la tenue luz de la luna, las estrellas y las pocas farolas que iluminan la calle. Dean pisa los frenos y sonríe satisfecho, con la cara del trabajo bien hecho. Esa que dice "bueno, ya lo tenemos, ahora vamos a cargarnos a unos cuantos hijos de puta y ya, ya está. Los Winchester ganan, otra vez." y que no puede ni por un momento imaginar lo equivocado que está. Gira hacia la derecha, desacelera y después se para del todo. El Impala queda perfectamente alineado con la entrada principal del edificio, que parece mucho más grande desde abajo, altísimo, casi monstruoso, sin fin. Apaga el motor, guarda las llaves, suben las ventanillas. Dean da una pequeña palmada sobre la carrocería y le susurra a su chica que se porte bien, en un gesto que Sam toma a broma pero que quizás lo es en menor medida de lo que piensa; después de tantos años, sigue pareciendo extraño dejarla allí sola, en un lugar nuevo y desconocido. El frío de la noche desértica les araña en la cara y los brazos, y Sam y Dean vuelven a ponerse sus cazadoras. Se encogen bajo ellas, comprueban los bolsillos: teléfonos móviles, placas falsas, y un revolver corto del 22, por si las moscas. Cas, tras ellos, les imita y examina en el interior de la gabardina, aún a sabiendas de que no va a encontrar nada allí.

De nuevo, en la calle, solo hay silencio. El suelo aún desprende algo del calor solar acumulado durante el día. Las puertas de la estación de radio son transparentes y de cristal pero no automáticas, y cuando se disponen a atravesarlas, vislumbran a alguien al otro lado, tratando de salir, forcejeando con el cerrojo.

Le observan durante un momento, y después es Sam quien decide abrirla por él. El desconocido agacha la cabeza, tanto que ni siquiera pueden verle la cara, al pasar caminando, rápidamente; pronuncia algo a medio camino entre una disculpa y un agradecimiento, algo así como "perdónmuchasgraciaslosiento" y está comenzando a alejarse cuando Dean le detiene.

— Eh, tú, espera. ¡Espera!

Pero no se detiene. No importa Dean, llamándole a voces, ni Sam, mirándole tan fijamente que el color verdoso de sus ojos debe estar atravesándole la espalda. Al final es Cas quien se acerca a él y le coloca una mano silenciosa en el hombro, serio, sin pronunciar palabra, sin dar explicaciones. Solo entonces deja de caminar y se da la vuelta, observando a los tres extraños. Y aquella es la primera vez que le ven el rostro.

Tiene el pelo oscuro. Oscurísimo, tan negro como la propia noche. Largo, cayendo a ambos lados de la cara en curvas simétricas, definidas, salvajemente ordenadas. La piel es oscura, también, como si se hubiese contagiado de la propia opacidad del cabello. Lleva gafas de cristales pequeños, sin montura, que le hacen parecer "inteligente" según Sam, y "un pringado" según Dean. No es demasiado alto pero tiene la espalda ancha, la mandíbula prominente y la mirada profunda aunque esquiva.

— Dean ha dicho que esperes. — explica Cas.

— Vas a explicarnos qué está pasando ahí dentro, colega. — Dean se acerca a él mientras habla. Demasiado agresivo, quizás. No puedes simplemente ignorar a Dean Winchester cuando te ordena que dejes de caminar y salir impune.

Un segundo de silencio, el tiempo que dura una respiración.

— No sé de qué está hablando, caballero.

Amanerado, pausado, educado. Cuando habla mueve los brazos despacio, como si se esforzara en que el interceptor entendiese el mensaje completo, palabra por palabra. Dean piensa que hay algo en su expresión y en sus gestos que dice "te estoy mintiendo como un condenado bellaco." Qué demonios, acaban de verle salir de esa maldita emisora de radio. Por supuesto que sabe algo. Y su voz dice otra cosa. Algo ahogado, como una súplica. Un "créeme, por favor."

Pero ni Dean, ni Sam, ni siquiera Cas le creen.

E insisten.

— ¿Trabajas aquí? — comienza a preguntar Sam, más pacífico, menos abrupto.

— No. Solo estaba de paso.

— ¡Mentira! — exclama Dean, acercándose aún más al extraño. — Venga ya, tío. Te hemos pillado aquí mismo. Tus excusas no van a funcionar conmigo, ¿me oyes?

— No trabajo aquí. No estoy diciendo ninguna mentira.

— Díselo al FBI, colega. — introduce la mano derecha en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y tantea con las yemas de los dedos hasta dar con lo que está buscando. Despliega la placa frente a Carlos, a la altura de sus ojos pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda examinarla con certeza.

— Una placa falsa no va a cambiar el hecho de que no tengo nada que deciros.

Dean guarda la placa. Masculla entre dientes. "Será hijo de puta." Respira hondo, se enfada, con el labio inferior levantado, ojos entornados, nariz arrugada.

— Dean — dice una voz grave, cerca de su oído. Casi nota a Cas tomando aire, respirando sobre sus mejillas — él no es la voz que hemos escuchado.

— Es cierto — le concede Sam — No es él el que hablaba. Era una voz mucho más grave. Menos… Menos natural. No es quien estamos buscando, Dean.

Continúan deliberando un rato, solo entre los tres, como si Carlos no estuviese ahí delante, observándoles atentamente, de la misma forma que observa todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor porque observar es parte de su naturaleza. Dos ojos oscuros atentos tras los cristales, milimetrando cada movimiento para encontrar el momento exacto en el que los tres estén tan enfrascados en su propia conversación que se olviden por completo de su presencia y pueda lograr por fin…

— Eh, quieto ahí, tío. No va a funcionar. — Dean interrumpe su intento de huida incluso antes de que pueda comenzar a efectuarla. Carlos le mira de nuevo, fijamente, con el último atisbo de amabilidad en su rostro desvaneciéndose y palideciendo bajo la piel mientras continúa hablando, gesticulando, dirigiéndose a Sam — Mira, tío, no sé qué demonios está pasando en este sitio, pero vamos a resolver este asunto, y diga lo que diga el rarito de las gafas, sabe algo, y no va a irse de aquí hasta que nos lo cuente.

— No lo sé — y Sam se encoge de hombros y estira los brazos y pone esa cara de preocupación que hace que su rostro se transforme por completo, todo hoyuelos y cejas arqueadas — a lo mejor simplemente no es nuestro tipo de caso, Dean.

— Estoy completamente seguro, Sammy, de que es nuestro maldito tipo de caso. Sea lo que sea la cosa que hay ahí dentro, tenemos que hacernos cargo de ella inmediatamente.

Tres milésimas de segundo es lo que le hace falta a Sam para darse cuenta de que su hermano no ha elegido las palabras adecuadas.

— Discrepo. No es "vuestro tipo de caso." Cecil no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. Y deberíais marcharos de aquí. Inmediatamente.

No es una petición, ni siquiera es una sugerencia. Es una amenaza, palabra por palabra, y la voz de Carlos es suave y atiplada pero aquella frase sale de su garganta de forma áspera, en colores oscuros, como el campo gravitatorio de un agujero negro y con la misma fuerza. Erguido, decidido tras los cristales transparentes de las gafas, la espalda en tensión, vibrando en las clavículas, los puños apretados bajo las mangas.

— Me importa una mierda quién sea ese tal Cecil. Y me importa una mierda que opines que no es nuestro tipo de caso como si tuvieras la más remota idea de qué es lo que estamos buscando. Voy a entrar ahí dentro y voy a comprobarlo.

— No, no vas a hacerlo.

— Dean…

— Ah, ¿no? ¿Me lo vas a impedir tú, capullo?

No lo ve venir. Es solo un instante, un acto reflejo, la activación de un resorte, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta Carlos está empujándole contra la pared con todas las fuerzas que es capaz de reunir sin perder la compostura. De repente solo hay brazos y manos que rozan el cuero de la cazadora de Dean y se cierran alrededor de las cremalleras y le propulsan hacia atrás, y él recupera el equilibrio con los brazos hacia delante, los dientes apretados, ira en los ojos, de esa que es capaz de apretar gatillos sin pestañear.

Sam reacciona instintivamente, separándoles, sosteniendo a Dean con el antebrazo derecho, haciendo fuerza en los codos, y apartando a Carlos con la mano izquierda. Ellos dos respiran agitadamente, sosteniéndose la mirada, retándose en duelos de espadas e infantería invisibles. Y solo son capaces de apartarla cuando se tranquilizan, inspirando hondo, relajando los músculos uno a uno, poco a poco y al mismo tiempo.

— ¿¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, tío!?

Carlos duda antes de contestar.

— Disculpa. No hemos empezado con buen pie — empieza a decir, utilizando de nuevo su tono de voz habitual, ese que es lento y arrastra las palabras y las vocales más tiempo de lo necesario — Me llamo Carlos y me mudé a Night Vale hace apenas un año. Trabajo como científico. Y estaba en el edificio porque acabo de ser entrevistado en la radio. Nada más.

Extiende una mano firme bajo las mangas de la camisa blanca. Dean no se mueve. Sam cavila unos instantes antes de estrecharla.

— Yo soy Sam Winchester, y este es mi hermano, Dean. Somos…

— Cazadores. — interrumpe Carlos — Sois cazadores, ¿cierto?

— …¿qué? ¿Cómo…? — el menor de los Winchester no puede evitar estar sorprendido. No hay forma de que pudiera saberlo. No le han dado ningún indicio.

— Yo soy Castiel. Soy un ángel del…

— ¿Un ángel…?

— ¡Cas! — murmura Dean, en voz baja, con ese tono de voz que suena a reprimenda, a "estás hablando demasiado", como el que se utiliza con un niño pequeño. Cas le mira, desconcertado, y entorna los ojos, como si no fuese capaz de comprender cuál de sus acciones es la que Dean considera incorrecta.

— ¿Tenéis idea de dónde vais a dormir? — continúa Carlos.

Los tres niegan con la cabeza, casi simultáneamente.

— Tengo un pequeño laboratorio alquilado unas calles más allá. Mi equipo de científicos y yo pasamos allí las primeras noches desde que llegamos. Hay un par de camas y sofás… No es mucho, pero podéis pasar la noche allí si queréis.

— ¿Por qué debería fiarme de alguien que acaba de empujarme contra una pared y después me ofrece alojamiento gratuito?

— Porque no tenéis nadie más de quien fiaros, supongo.

— Podemos dormir en el coche.

— No os lo recomendaría. No es… Muy seguro. Normalmente.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa por la noche?

— No lo sé. Ese, precisamente, es el problema. Que nunca puedes saberlo.

Sorprendentemente, aceptan. No sin cierta desconfianza, vuelven a montar en el Impala: Carlos toma asiento junto a Cas en la parte trasera. Dean deja conducir a Sam esta vez, sólo para ocupar el lugar del copiloto y poder vigilar al nuevo pasajero por el retrovisor. Conducen hacia el este, por debajo de la velocidad máxima permitida, apagados, cansados, todavía preguntándose si realmente no es _demasiado _pronto para que sea _tan _de noche. Cuando llegan a su destino son apenas las diez de la noche y el sonido del motor deja paso a una imperturbable calma. La ciudad permanece silenciosa, dormida, como preparándose para una batalla en la que juega con ventaja pero que los Winchester no van a permitir que gane tan fácilmente.


	4. Chapter 4

El laboratorio de Carlos está limpio.

No hay muchas más palabras para describirlo. Es grande, amplio y diáfano. Tiene las paredes de color blanco y la luz entra por amplios ventanales; nítida, cristalina, sin filtrar mediante cortinas ni persianas. Los muebles parecen casi nuevos, apenas desgastados por el uso. Hay una mesa metálica y larguísima en el centro de la estancia, llena de recipientes de vidrio y los aparatos más extraños que Dean ha visto en toda su vida. Maquinaria científica, supone. Algunos de ellos vibran levemente contra el acero e inundan la estancia con un zumbido incómodo que fluye en segundo plano, casi desapercibido pero insistente. Y está limpio. Y eso es todo.

Limpio a conciencia. Extremadamente limpio. Casi parece extraño pensar que van a dormir allí aquella noche. Desde luego, no tiene nada que ver con los moteles y hoteles de baja categoría que suelen frecuentar: allí huele levemente a limón y a una pulcritud extrema, maniática, casi excesiva.

— ¿Seguro que no importa que nos quedemos aquí? Podemos buscar otro sitio… — Sam parece haberle leído el pensamiento. No es que a Dean le moleste pero, maldita sea, aquel lugar está tan estúpidamente limpio, y aquel hombre está actuando tan estúpidamente amable que resulta incluso sospechoso.

— Por supuesto — se apresura a contestar — No es ninguna molestia. Vuestra presencia no interfiere mis investigaciones, y no encontraréis ningún otro lugar donde alojaros cómodamente, de todos modos.

Al final de la habitación hay unas escaleras. Escondidas y un tanto estrechas, blancas, del mismo modo que las paredes, de forma que casi pasan desapercibidas. Carlos les indica con un gesto que suban. Cuando llegan al segundo piso pueden observar una sala de estar más pequeña, frente a un pasillo corto, con otras cuatro puertas a su vez, dos a cada lado.

— Hace tiempo que nadie usa ninguna de esas habitaciones, así que podéis elegir una cada…

— Tío, este es el apartamento con la distribución de habitaciones más extraña que he visto en mi vida. — comenta Dean, en lo que él cree que es voz baja, pero no lo es. En absoluto.

Carlos se encoge de hombros.

— Cuando llegamos aquí… Uhm… Digamos que… Fuimos al ayuntamiento, describimos cómo sería nuestro laboratorio ideal, el que cubriría todas nuestras necesidades, y nos dieron esto. No buscamos mucho más.

— ¿Os dieron…?

— No hay mucho más que explicar. Las cosas en Night Vale, a veces… Funcionan así. Sin motivos.

— ¿Ya no vive nadie aquí?

— No. Uhm… Tuvimos que quedarnos más de lo que habíamos pensado… Por… Motivos varios. Así que alquilamos nuestras propias casas.

No es una explicación convincente pero están cansados y, al fin y al cabo, el extraño apartamento-laboratorio de Carlos es el menor de sus problemas. Dean escoge la habitación más cercana al salón, la puerta de la derecha. Sam decide quedarse con la de enfrente. Cas les mira, confuso. Sabe de sobra que él no va a necesitarla, pero presiente que no es el momento ni el lugar para explicar el motivo.

Afortunadamente, nadie le exige hacerlo. Carlos toma asiento en uno de los dos sofás de la sala de estar y los dos hermanos Winchester le imitan, así que él procede a hacer lo mismo. Se sientan así: Cas y después Dean en uno de ellos, Sam y Carlos en el otro.

— Y ahora, Mr. Spock, nos vas a contar qué demonios está pasando aquí. — agresivo, de nuevo. Dean no se fía ni siquiera un poco de aquel científico de pelo exageradamente bien cuidado. Le mira fijamente y la mirada atraviesa los cristales de sus gafas, terriblemente amenazante.

Carlos lo sabe. Sabe que Dean Winchester no es alguien con quien te convenga buscarte problemas. Hace apenas un par de horas que le conoce y ya lo ha comprendido de sobra: que actúa antes de pensar, que hierve rápido y no se enfría con la misma facilidad. Dean Winchester puede ser una broma calmada oculta tras una media sonrisa o una bala en el estómago, y la línea de transición entre esas dos cosas es demasiado fina como para experimentar con ella. Y aun así, no puede dejarse amedrentar. Así que comienza a hablar, con el tono de voz más serio que sabe utilizar, y la expresión más serena y neutral.

— Escuchad. Entiendo… Entiendo que estéis aquí. Entiendo que queráis saber qué está pasando en esta ciudad. Pero no podéis. Nadie puede. Este lugar… No es como ningún otro lugar en el mundo. No es como ningún otro lugar en América, no… No es posible.

— No entiendo de imposibles, tío. Llevamos siendo cazadores…

— ¿Toda vuestra vida?

Sam, que parecía ausente hasta hacía un segundo, levanta la vista. Dean le mira, no dice nada durante unos segundos, y después continúa.

— Exacto. Toda nuestra maldita vida. En toda mi vida no he dejado un caso a medias. Al menos ninguno que fuese posible resolver. Así que no pienso irme de aquí sin…

— ¿Intentarlo? Sí, lo sé.

— ¡Maldita sea! — exclama, incorporándose en el sitio, dando un puñetazo inconsciente en su propia rodilla. Cuando el puño choca con el hueso transmite una sensación punzante que sube hasta el antebrazo, pero no le importa lo más mínimo. — Así que lo sabes todo, ¿eh? Entonces dime por qué cojones esa cosa sabía que acabábamos de entrar a este sitio, y que Cas…

— Dean… — murmura Sam, en voz muy baja — Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

— Escúchame. Sé lo que os pasa. Lo entiendo. He pasado por ello, pero…

— ¿Qué vas a saber tú? Tú no entiendes nada, capullo.

— No sois los únicos cazadores que hay en Night Vale, Dean.

Le llama así. Dean. Dean _odia _que le llame Dean. No "Dean" con confianza. "Dean", serio. "Dean", desafiante, peligroso. Le llama Dean como diciendo que Dean, o sea, él, no tiene idea de nada. Y Dean quizás, es posible, que no sepa demasiado sobre algunos aspectos de la vida y del mundo en general. Pero de cazadores… De cazar monstruos, sabe más que nadie. Y no va a permitir que ningún bicho raro de mandíbula criminalmente cuadrada le diga lo contrario. Ni en sueños.

— Espera un momento. Tú… — Todo parece tener sentido, de repente, en la cabeza de Sam. Así, súbitamente. Es casi tangible. Casi parece que puede escucharse físicamente el sonido de las piezas encajando, los pequeños engranajes colisionando y poniéndose en funcionamiento. — ¿Eres… cazador?

— No — se apresura a contestar Carlos. Mientras habla aparta un poco la vista, rompiendo su fachada, como si le hubiesen atacado y acertado precisamente en su punto débil. Es solo una fracción de segundo, unas pocas milésimas en las que pierde la compostura y tiene que respirar hondo antes de continuar. Sam le observa y puede comprobar que en su mirada ya no hay confianza, no hay desafío, ni el más mínimo rastro de amenaza. Pero es solo un instante y después prosigue, con la misma naturalidad que antes — quiero decir… ya no.

— ¿Ya no?

— No. No, pero… Lo fui. Yo, y toda mi familia, y…

— Uno no deja la vida de cazador, colega — masculla Dean — No se puede. Si has estado dentro, deberías saberlo.

— Lo sé. Creeme. Lo sé.

— ¿Y entonces?

Carlos respira hondo. De nuevo.

— Cosas. Cosas que pasan. Quiero decir. Siempre hay cosas y las cosas pasan. Está en la propia naturaleza de las cosas. Suceder. Pero hay algunas cosas que suceden, pasan, y ya está. Simplemente es así. Y otras cosas que suceden e interfieren en tu vida y decisiones de futuro. Así que lo dejé, y decidí dedicarme a la ciencia, y a la ciencia me había dedicado desde entonces.

— ¿No se te ocurrió una profesión peor que la de científico? No sé, notario, contable, pelador de pipas…

— Y entonces, ¿qué haces en Night Vale? — pregunta Cas. Voz ronca y grave, como es habitual.

Hasta ese momento había permanecido callado. Casi hubieran podido olvidarse de su presencia si no fuese por aquella mirada intensa y penetrante que observa siempre en silencio y siempre a un lado, pero tan insistente que es omnipresente.

— Mi equipo de científicos. Ellos quisieron venir aquí. Les pareció interesante. Hay fenómenos sísmicos que son inexplicables, geológicamente hablando, y todo tipo de situaciones que escapan al sentido común. Así que vinimos a investigar. Y cuando llegué aquí… Lo supe. Supe que lo que sucede en Night Vale no es algo que pueda explicarse científicamente. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, claro. Pero yo sí. Yo… Había estado en este juego antes. Y conozco las reglas. Pero si algo tengo seguro, más seguro que nada en el mundo, es que tampoco se parece a nada que haya visto antes. No hay… Vampiros, y demonios, ni fantasmas, ni metamórficos. Aquí todo es distinto. Distinto en una forma que no consigo comprender, porque no creo que se rija por la lógica humana.

— Pero, maldita sea, tenemos que hacer algo. Sea lo que sea, no me gusta, y no puede ser nada bueno.

— Y hay gente que vive aquí, Dean. No te olvides de eso. — añade Sam.

— La gente que vive aquí… Os sorprenderá saberlo, pero no parece que les importe, y continúan con sus vidas. Posiblemente vosotros estéis mucho más aterrorizados por todo esto de lo que ellos vayan a estarlo nunca. Posiblemente yo siga mucho más aterrorizado por todo esto de lo que ellos vayan a estarlo nunca. Pero aprendes a asumirlo. A vivir con ello. Si eres parte de Night Vale y Night Vale es parte de ti, no es tan extraño. Es… tolerable.

La conversación se funde junto a las primeras horas de la madrugada. Hay mucho que discutir y no están en disposición de hacerlo en aquel momento. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas, y respuestas que no parecen ser dispuestas a ser encontradas en ese mismo instante. Se encuentran en un lugar extraño, desconocido, donde la única presencia remotamente familiar es la de Carlos. Carlos, con sus gafas sin montura y su mirada distraída y su constante movimiento de manos al explicarse. Carlos, que aunque su mirada se vuelve esquiva al simplemente mencionar la palabra en el fondo es un cazador, como ellos, porque Dean se niega a aceptar que haya podido dejar de lado aquello que no es una profesión sino un modo de vida, de repente parece levemente digno de su confianza.

No es como si tuviesen muchas más opciones que fiarse de él, de todos modos.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana Sam se va a dormir y a Dean le pesan los párpados, pero se abstiene. Cas se mantiene junto a él y Carlos no parece tener intención de marcharse hasta que el último de ellos se haya acostado, así que se estira sobre el sofá, dobla las piernas, y les observa en silencio.

— Sé que no te fías de mí, Dean.

Le llama "Dean", de nuevo. Y esta vez lo pronuncia distinto. Más lento, como saboreando las vocales. "Dean" como en "confía en mí, Dean." Un "Dean" de "en el fondo estamos juntos en esto".

No le importa no pegar ojo aquella noche. A Dean sigue sin convencerle.

— ¿Tú te fiarías de ti si fueses yo?

— No — y emite un sonido, leve, ahogado, que casi suena como una risa — y por eso lo sé.

Un silencio.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? Sobre cazar. Sobre esta vida.

Dean no quiere hablar de pensamientos, ni de sentimientos. No quiere hablar de sí mismo. Traslada la conversación a territorio seguro de nuevo.

— No todo el mundo sirve para ser cazador.

— Y sin embargo, has estado a punto de reventarme la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Lo sé. Sé la cara que pone un tío cuando va a reventarle la cara a puñetazos a otro. Y tú tenías esa cara. Y lo hubieras hecho. ¿Crees que miento?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?

— Es complicado. — se rasca la barbilla mientras habla, como si de verdad estuviese pensando, cavilando, buscando la explicación correcta y empírica — Familia de cazadores. Muchos hermanos, demasiados. Criados desde pequeños para dormir con un revólver debajo del colchón y disparar primero…

— …y preguntar después.

— Sí. Sí… Exacto.

— Muchos hemos vivido así.

— Lo sé. Lo sé. Quizás… No se me daba mal. Solían decirme eso. Pero no disfrutaba con ello. Con la sangre, con vivir acompañado de la muerte, saborearla, sentirla en tu espalda, como si fuese tu propia sombra. Llegó un momento… Ni las vidas salvadas me reconfortaban. No era para mí.

— ¿Y qué más?

— Y después… Ella.

Ella. Frío y solemne. _Ella. _La palabra está hecha de escarcha. Se fija en que reposa las manos sobre las rodillas, las muñecas dobladas, quietas. Le gustaría preguntar, pero no puede. Así que no lo hace.

— Entiendo.

— Comprendo que suena descabellado. Sé que es extraño. Llegar a un lugar así, y encontrar a alguien…

— Nah. — se levanta del sofá y se mueve al contiguo; al lado del sitio que ocupa Carlos. Le da una palmada amistosa en la espalda — Eh, tío. Será mejor que durmamos un poco, ¿vale? Mañana… Veremos qué cojones hacemos con esto. No me pienso ir de aquí sin, al menos, investigar un poco. Pero, de momento… Necesito mis cuatro horas, ¿sabes?

Carlos asiente. Después, se detiene a pensar un momento, y señala a Cas con la cabeza.

— Y… ¿Él?

— Cas. Se llama Cas. Verás… Cas es un ángel.

— Un… ¿Un ángel? ¿Estás seguro?

— Será mejor que te lo expliquemos mañana. El caso es que… Él no duerme. Se quedará por aquí. No te preocupes por él.

— Veréis…

— Y será mejor que tú también duermas un poco.

— Es demasiado tarde para que conduzca hacia casa. Si no os importa, quizás me quede aquí esta noche…

— No sé, tío. Es tu casa. De todos modos… Si intentas hacer algo raro, él — Dean mira a Cas — lo va a saber.

Murmuran un "buenas noches" entre dientes y Carlos escoge la habitación del fondo a la izquierda, dejando solos a Cas y a Dean.

— Supongo que vas a irte por ahí a hacer lo que sea que hagáis los ángeles de noche, pero al menos, bueno, no creo que se arriesgue.

Cas le observa, fijamente. Ojos azules y ojos verdes unidos por una mirada intensa y penetrante.

— No puedo marcharme, Dean.

— Pues claro que puedes. No me jodas, tío. No creo que trame nada malo… Pero, aun así, somos dos. Sam y yo. Podemos con él. Sin pestañear.

— No lo entiendes, Dean. Quiero decir, que… No puedo.

— No puedes… No puedes… ¿Aunque quieras?

— No puedo, Dean.


End file.
